


Nothing's Impossible

by foxyzz



Category: Doctor Who, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyzz/pseuds/foxyzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is just tired of fighting, tired of the neverending bullying. Until one day, he meets a mad man with a box. Who is this strange man and could he actually help Kurt find the will to fight again ? doctor!blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Doctor Who/Glee AU, where Blaine is the Doctor. It's a bit angsty, I guess. Okay, a lot. Sorry.  
> Also, this is set around the beginning of Season 2 - you know, when Kurt was feeling like shit every day because of the never ending bullying ?

Kurt was feeling pretty good that day - at least, better than usual, and that was a nice change. He was wearing his beautiful new silk scarf with black and white pants and a black vest that looked amazing on his white shirt. It was simple but very fashionable. He felt fabulous.

While he was making his way towards his car, he passed a group of jocks and kept walking proudly, hoping they would just ignore him. But of course they didn't. Karofsky, the neanderthal who had decided that Kurt would be the perfect punching bag for some reason, shoved him hard against the nearest car, knocking the air off him. He felt a sharp pain in his right arm and could already feel the bruises forming on his skin. The humiliation was part of his routine, it was not that he ignored it or that it didn't hurt anymore – no, it had just become normal for Kurt to feel like he was nothing because of what these people put him through. With a spark of anger, he stood straight and shouted at the jock who was already walking away, laughing with his friends.

"Hey, big guy ! That's it, show how strong you are to your little buddies. The truth is you are nothing but a coward who can't take on people his own size."

Karofsky stopped and glared at him and Kurt felt a shiver running down his spine. He held his head high, ready for whatever was coming. He knew he shouldn't talk back like he did, but he always did anyway. Because no matter how bad he felt, there was still this little spark of life and hope buried deep down that refused to let him give up completely. It was weak and he knew it was useless, but it was still there and he hanged on to it even though all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed, and dream of a better life where getting up every morning wouldn't feel like a challenge. After a minute, the jock simply shrugged and laughed.

"Keep talking, fairy lady, just don't spread your gay on us."

Kurt sighed. He was tired. Tired of the hate and the violence tired of not being accepted tired of seeing everyone be themselves around him without having to fight for it every single day.

He took his car keys out of his bag and just as he was about to open the door, something caught his attention in the far corner of the parking lot. A big blue box was standing there. Well, that was weird. He never saw that box before. Why would they need a… wait, a police box ? What was that ?

 _I thought Figgins said the school was on a tight budget_ , he thought bitterly.

Curious, he started to walk towards it, wondering what it could be. Maybe someone had put a poster on it or something – maybe it was to promote some kind of show that was passing through the town. As he came closer to it, he noticed that a man was leaning against it.

He was wearing a checked red and grey shirt and he was sporting a purple bowtie that matched his coat. He had a big mop of curly black hair on top of his head and Kurt felt immediately intrigued and drawn to him. It was just that this man looked so out of place with his ridiculous outfit and the huge grin on his face. He liked that.

Kurt hadn't even noticed he had kept walking towards him. That's only when he was a few feet away from the blue box that he realised it and stopped.

The man turned his happy face to him, still smiling. He wasn't from around here, Kurt was sure of that. There was no way anyone could live in Lima and keep the incredible air of wonder that this stranger had in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm just passing by", he said suddenly, making Kurt jump.

"W-what ?"

"I was travelling and I decided to stop by. Lovely city."

Kurt scoffed. Yeah, right. Definitely not from around here.

"You'd be surprised. Looks can be deceiving."

"Hi, I'm the Doctor", the man said, taking hold of both of Kurt's hands and shaking them. Kurt's brow shot up, shocked – what the hell was he doing ?

"That's how you do it here, right ? To say hi. You shake hands. I tried kissing people to introduce myself but for some reason they didn't seem to like it."

He shrugged and his eyes wandered around for a moment, obviously lost in his thoughts. He reminded him of a child and, for a moment, Kurt wondered if he was not some psycho on the run. But there was also something in his eyes, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, something that made him stay instead of putting as much distance as possible between him and that clown.

Kurt awkwardly took his hand away and put them in his pockets.

"I'm Kurt"

The man just offered him the biggest, happiest childish grin Kurt had ever seen and it was hard not to smile back.

"Wait, what do you mean 'The Doctor' ? Doctor who ?"

"Just the Doctor."

"No, but that's not a name."

"Of course it is."

He looked so offended it was almost funny.

"No", Kurt said again, "it isn't. Or your parents were really cruel."

"I chose my own name"

He seemed very proud of himself. Kurt shook his head and smiled.

"That explains it."

"What do you mean ?"

"Nothing."

An awkard silence fell between the two of them, although Kurt noticed that he was probably the only one for whom this was awkward, for the Doctor was still looking at him, as if he was waiting for something. Kurt squirmed under this piercing look. He felt as if he was trying to look into his soul and it make him uncomfortable.

"What's this ?" Kurt asked, pointing at the box, trying to distract him.

"Ah." The Doctor eyed him carefully for a minute. "Nothing", he said before standing straight and walking to the door. "Wait here, I'll be back."

He gave him a knowing smile, but Kurt had no idea what it meant. The Doctor stepped into the box and Kurt folded his arms, pondering whether or not to just leave. It was the perfect occasion to leave without having to find an awkward excuse – which would also be the biggest lie. He looked back to his car, deciding that yes, he was gonna take advantage of the fact that this 'Doctor' had just left to quietly slip away. He glanced one last time at the blue box and noticed that the door was slightly open.

The Doctor must have been gone for at least three minutes now. What on Earth could there be in this tiny box that would take him three minutes ? _Don't be ridiculous, Kurt, just leave. That guy's probably a nutcase anyway_. Screw that, he was never one to walk away from something intriguing like that – his curiosity made damn sure he wouldn't.

He stepped inside the box and froze.

He was now in a big room, bright and warm. No, seriously, it was _huge_. Large pillars were scattered around the room, staircases that lead to god knows where were at the other end of the room - and was that a biplane in the corner ?

How was that even possible ? _I must have died and not realised it_ , he thought. He probably went to heaven and… wait. If he was in heaven, why was he with a strange man with such a poor sense of fashion ? No, this couldn't be heaven. Did he even believe in heaven ? His mind had stopped working properly.

He looked around, taking a shy step forward. The Doctor was leaning against some sort of console with lights flashing and devices beeping in the middle of the room. He was looking at Kurt like he was trying to take in every emotion on his face, every movement of his body – because this was one of the things he enjoyed the most : someone stepping into the TARDIS for the first time.

"You took your time."

"What is this ?"

" _This_ is my TARDIS. My ship. It can travel through space… and time," he added casually with a wave of the hand.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to rationalize. What had just happened before this encounter ? He had been shoved against a car. What if he was knocked out or in a coma and this was all a dream ? He did watch Quantum Leap before going to bed last night.

Except it all just seemed so real.

"How can it be ? It looked so small from the outside."

"You'd be surprised. Looks can be deceiving.", the Doctor said with a wink, quoting the exact same words Kurt had said earlier.

"This is impossible."

"Incredible, maybe. But nothing's impossible. You, more than anyone, should know that."

Kurt scoffed and shook his head. How would he know ? He didn't even know him. Kurt was just the kid who, no matter how hard he wanted it, couldn't be himself because of society.

"And how is that ?" he asked.

"Because you are the kid who is himself despite society."

Kurt felt his heart stop for a moment before beating again, faster than before. The Doctor had said that matter-of-factly, as if he had just stated that the sky is blue. As if he knew. But he was wrong.

Kurt knew he had to run away from this madness as far as possible but he couldn't. Because there was something that told him to stay. Something in the core of him told him that it was okay, that he could trust that man. And that alone would have usually made him run faster than ever before. But he didn't.

"How would you know ?"

"Because I know you, Kurt."

He frowned. The Doctor came to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"How ?"

"I can't tell you, not yet. But you have to trust me. You are the bravest kid in this mad and twisted place."

"I'm really not"

The Doctor gave him a sad smile. Because he knew what Kurt had been through, and he knew what a wonderful person he was. Except Kurt didn't. Because after of all these years of ignorant people telling him he was nothing, he ended up believing it – and the Doctor couldn't have that.

"You are the most beautiful soul I have ever seen."

Kurt lost himself in those big hazel eyes for a minute and he wanted nothing more than to believe him. Because it would be so much easier. Because that man seemed so sincere and Kurt had no idea why. For some reason, he thought Kurt was important and beautiful and it was all too much. He felt the tears burning in his eyes and quickly looked away. He heard the Doctor sigh quietly.

"Your friends know it. Everyone you've ever met knows it."

"No, they're —"

"Everyone not blinded by hatred," the Doctor said.

Kurt nodded. If only it was that easy.

"Even you know it. Deep down."

And Kurt wanted to smile and to say that _yes, oh my God, yes, you're right_. But he couldn't. Because years of insults and mockery and being shoved against lockers had shattered any hope he ever had to truly be happy about who he was. He was out and proud, but it was harder and harder every day and he was losing the will to fight because no one around him seemed to care. Come to think of it, why did that man even care ?

While he was lost in his thoughts, he had not noticed the Doctor pushing levers and buttons and dancing around his shiny console. Kurt suddenly felt the ground move beneath his feet and he had to grab a pillar to hold himself up before the room stabilised around him with a loud noise.

"What was that ?" he asked, his voice higher-pitched than usual.

"Follow me", the Doctor said, ignoring his question and running past him towards the door. He opened it and Kurt slowly stepped out of the box.

They were in a park, a small and beautiful park that was all too familiar to Kurt. Did they actually move with that weird blue box ? That was amazing, that was—

"If your smurf-mobile can actually travel through space like you said, why are we still in Lima ?" he said, anger and disappointment barely hidden in his voice.

"Hey, don't call my TARDIS like that. Why do you call her that ?"

"Because it's blue. And you're short."

"I'm not short, I'm pocket-sized for your convenience", he said with a grin, trying to look tall but failing.

But Kurt didn't feel like smiling. Why did he bring him here ? Why this particular park ?

"Does this remind you of something ?"

"Of course", Kurt replied, annoyed. "I came to play here every day as a kid."

"Yes, but does it remind you of something ?" the Doctor insisted.

Kurt frowned and noticed the bright red swingset looking as new as the day is was put there. Which was weird because it was a such a long time ago. He smiled sadly, remembering that day. He was only eight years old and had just lost his mommy. He had had his heart broken by the most cruel thing in the world and as if this wasn't enough, some kids from his school chose that day to pick on him when all he wanted was to be left alone for a moment. No child should ever feel that much pain so young in their lives.

He took a big shaky breath and felt the Doctor's hand softly rubbing his shoulder. He looked at him.

"I don't understand", he said softly.

"Do you remember that day ?"

He had no idea how the Doctor knew which day he was thinking about or how he even knew about that day. He just nodded.

"What happened ?"

He didn't want to talk about something so personal to this stranger except that for some reason, he didn't feel like a stranger. And it was the weirdest feeling ever, but for the first time in his life, he let down all his barriers and opened up to this man who looked at him as if he was one of a kind.

"I… I was sad that day. All I wanted was to be left alone in peace and to sit on that swingset. Mum had asked for it because the old one was falling apart and she thought it was dangerous. She didn't live long enough to see the new one, though…" He looked down, feeling his entire being hurting at the painful memories of the one person he loved so much and who was taken away from him. "But then, these boys came to me and they pushed me off the swingset. They called me names and…"

He remembered the anger and cruelty in those words. They were still ringing in his head, as clear as the day they had been spoken - " _look at that little princess_ ", " _hey faggot, wanna dance ?_ " – the way they laughed at him, at his clothes, at the doll he was holding in his little hands. And the worst part was that he didn't understand. He couldn't understand what he could possibly have done wrong to deserve that kind of treatment. He was always nice and helpful and all he ever received was this blind hatred.

"And then, what happened ?"

"Nothing, they just left and I stayed there alone."

"And what did you do ?"

_I cried._

"Nothing."

"But then what ?"

"Nothing !" he nearly shouted. God, could he just stop already with all these questions. What was he trying to accomplish by forcing him to relieve one of the worst days of his life ? It was terrible enough as it was. He had done nothing more that day. He had just stayed in the park, crying and… he froze, suddenly remembering something.

"There was this boy. He came to me and… he held my hand."

"What did he look like ?"

The Doctor leaned into Kurt, almost taking him in his arms, smiling, visibly satisfied about this turn of event. But Kurt didn't even notice, he was too focused on this memory.

"He was older than me". Kurt frowned, trying to remember. It was all a blur, but it was like he was seeing the light and he wanted to remember that person, to see him, but he was out of reach. "He had really nice clothes. I remember, I really liked his scarf." He laughed quietly. "And when he looked at me in the eyes, I remember thinking… that he reminded me of my mum. He had the same eyes."

The Doctor smiled, stroking absent-mindedly his arm. Kurt didn't mind – it was just comforting and welcomed.

"Do you remember what he said to you ?"

"It was so long ago…" But to be completely honest, the words were burned in his mind, like a constant reminder. "He told me to be brave, to keep my head high and to never deny who I was. I-I told him that it was too hard, that I wanted to give up…" his voice was barely a whisper but the Doctor felt his hearts clench at those words. So young and already ready to give up on life and all its wonders. Humanity was maybe beautiful, but it was also the birthplace of some of the darkest things the Doctor had ever encountered. He did not say anything, waiting for Kurt to keep talking whenever he was ready.

"That's when he made me look up and he told me that he knew what I was going through and how he was strong enough to fight these terrible people now. He said that he was himself, no matter how much the people around him didn't like it. He looked so brave and amazing. I had no idea who this boy was but he was the first person I had ever met who showed me that I didn't have to stand in a corner and be forced by others to be someone I wasn't. I never met him again but I knew that I wanted to be just like him some day."

"Kurt…" the Doctor said softly.

The young man looked at him and then in the direction the Doctor was pointing at. He saw a group of kids leaving the park and his eyes wandered before finding a little boy, sitting alone on the bright red swingset. He was crying and holding a doll tightly in his arms as if it was his sole anchor to life.

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. He felt the burning pain in his heart as if he was back there again. His eyes found the Doctor's.

"How ?"

"Time machine."

"I don't understand", Kurt whispered, not trusting his voice.

"He needs to hear that he is going to be okay and he needs to hear this from the bravest, most beautiful soul in the universe." He couldn't understand why, he couldn't even begin to grasp how this was even possible, but a few words came to his mind : " _nothing's impossible_." And at that moment, he accepted that – and he knew exactly what he had to do. He took a deep breath, rearranged his scarf and checked for wrinkles on his clothes before brushing away the few tears that had managed to escape his eyes. He walked out of the TARDIS and towards the little boy, ready to do something he never thought he would : take control of his life.


End file.
